


We Were There: The Untold Story

by winterrain_18



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Mixed, seungseok, wooseong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: Just because our story isn’t part of your happy ever after doesn’t mean it isn’t to be told.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Hwang Yunseong/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	We Were There: The Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was based/inspired from/by the manga Bokura Ga Ita(We Were There)

Someone once told him that in a lifetime—a person may only fall in love once and that the rest is but a mere practice to prepare ones’ heart, true enough he believed those words.

The first time they met—the younger male was nothing more than just his little brother’s classmate and a junior in school.

The younger happened to be hanging out with his friends in the same diner he and his supposed boyfriend was having their so called date—things got out of hand, his boyfriend had lost his temper again splattering water all over him then proceeded to leaving him alone and soaked—if he had the tiniest bit of self-respect he would had ended the relationship there and then but Wooseok being himself swallowed his pride. He walked up to the table next to him in which Yunseong and his friends sat petrified from the event they had just witnessed—smiling as if nothing had happened the older male stupidly asking if he could borrow some cash because his jerk of a boyfriend left without paying for their meal, somehow Wooseok found himself sitting beside Jungmo who just smiled at him warmly. Chatting with the kids seemed to have lightened up his mood, he even talked about his charming boyfriend or so he says like the kids hadn’t seen the earlier incident—through it all Yunseong sat silently staring at the older male that sat across him.

The first time we met you called me blind but I chuckled and told you that the reason you say those words was because you’d never fallen in love before.

* * *

Another time someone told him that among a billion stars in the sky above—in the eyes of love only one star would shine the brightest; stupidly he believed those words too.

The second time they met—his eyes were glued to the ground with the younger's gaze fixed on him.

He silently sat in a bench along the roadside waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up but who was he kidding the sun was about to set—his boyfriend wasn’t coming, yet foolishly he waited—and waited some more, he could barely feel his fingers a few more hours out in the cold and he would have froze to death. Except—a hot-pack landed on his lap and soon after a warm cup of hot choco sat next to him—there the younger male stood holding his own cup of warm choco. Yunseong had made up an excuse to separate from the group after his keen eyes spotted the older male earlier when he and his friends passed by the convenient store—the older was too dazed to have noticed. Smiling like a fool Wooseok chuckled when the younger asked him if he still believed that Seungyoun was coming for him—the younger spat out his drink when the older laughed and said no in a cheerful tone. Questioning as to why the older male was then still sitting out there in the cold like an idiot Yunseong rolled his eyes and Wooseok simply told him that he was gathering up his rage so he could curse Seungyoun to his death—the younger boy almost fell off the bench, the older boy laughed.

The second time we met you called me stupid—stupid for loving someone who didn't see my worth I just smiled and told you I knew that already.

* * *

The younger male told him that love makes even the wisest man a fool and that he was the perfect example—he completely agreed.

The third,

The fourth,

The fifth,

The sixth,

The seventh,

The eighth—if he had to be honest he had lost count on how many times they had met, the only thing he was sure of was that each meeting was a memory he held dear.

He hoped and prayed that the days they’d meet would never end.

But…

The last day they met—if given a chance to relive that day he’d do things differently for sure, Wooseok would have run into Yunseong’s arms instead but that was not the case. If given the chance to relive his life he would have made sure to choose a different path—the path leading to Yunseong, he wouldn’t have wasted his time—his love, Wooseok would have run straight to the younger. Their last meeting—the older male’s greatest regret that became the younger’s unbearable despair—all Wooseok wanted was to get a clean start—end everything left of his past, to start a new with Yunseong—he wanted give his heart fully to the younger, to be able love him unconditionally without any doubts any regrets, no strings attached, without his past holding him back—that’s why he met him, his ex-boyfriend. Wooseok was going to end everything between him and Seungyoun but Yunseong happened to be around the area—his saw—the older took him by the hand and tried to explain but the younger only pushed him aside. Yunseong felt betrayed, no matter how one sees the situation getting into your ex’s car while you’re currently in a relationship with another screamed cheating and Yunseong firmly believed that—Wooseok let the younger male go thinking that he’ll chase after him after he had properly ended things with Seungyoun, that he’ll just explain everything to Yunseong and things would be okay then—but was he wrong.

The last time we met you called me a cheat and I just smiled taking your hands knowing that you didn’t really mean those words—I let you run the opposite direction and I got in his car because I thought our forever was just about to begin....

—but it ended before we could even hit the start button. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Truly hope you liked it ^^


End file.
